The Wizard of Mario
by YoshiRandomlyExplodes
Summary: For some reason i decided to change the summary... Oh well. This is a Super Mario parody of the Wizard of Oz. I think it's pretty funny, and so does Rhea. hi Rhea Please review. Even if your a visitor you can review! REVIEW! It means a lot to me...*blink blink*
1. The Beginning of Crazy Daisy

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land called Sarasaland, there lived a farm. And on that farm there were two old people, but they are not very important. But I will go ahead and tell you their names. They were Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. Uncle Henry was short, had a very bushy mustache, and had an Italian Accent, which is weird because he's a farmer. Auntie Em was a good bit taller than her husband, and had white hair that used to be blond. Her voice was very high and she always wore a blue brooch. These two strange old people had a neice named Daisy. Daisy is the important one here.

Daisy was young and pretty, with shoulder length red hair and really big green eyes. She was tall and athletic, but she always wore a blue petticoat and apron. Her Uncle made her help on the farm so he could get inside and eat a cannoli. Her Aunt made her help in the kitchen, so there would be a cannoli for Uncle Henry to eat. Daisy was pretty happy, and loved her two old people and her dog.

Her dog is really rather ugly, for it looks a bit like a mushroom. Its name is Toadtoad. It rides around in a little basket and barks unconvincingly every once in a while. Daisy's Aunt and Uncle assured her that Toadtoad was indeed a dog, but that was coming from an Italian Farmer and his Cannoli Maiden. Toadtoad was a good dog, or at least was a good domesticated creature of some sort.

As you can imagine, life on the farm is pretty monotonous, and Daisy would occasionally sing songs about bluebirds and rainbows to pass the time. The most exciting thing that has happened on this Sarasalanian Farm is a Tweester every time and again. Actually, that is where our story begins, with a particularly vicious tweester. We see the Farmhouse, with Uncle Henry sitting on the porch eating a cannoli. Auntie Em is gardening, and Daisy is playing with her domesticated creature.

Suddenly, Uncle Henry stands up, dumping his cannoli on the ground and shouts, "Mama Mia! There is a Tweester a-coming!" Auntie Em shrieks and proceeds to shriek, while Daisy spies a dusty funnel with two eyeballs in the distance. She grabs Toad toad and sprints for the Tweester Cellar. Uncle Henry is still on the porch eating his dirty cannoli, and Auntie Em is deciding whether or not now would be a good time to faint. Daisy, being the smart girl she is, runs back to her guardians.

Uncle Henry had finished his cannoli and was running towards his wife, who had decided fainting _was_ appropriate under the circumstances. He was now carrying her towards the Cellar. Daisy began to go back to the cellar, noticing that her red hair was beginning to blow around. She dropped into the shelter after her Aunt and Uncle, and sighed with relief. Everyone was here.

No! Not everyone was here! Where was Toadtoad? Daisy pushed the trapdoor off the cellar and looked back at the house. Toadtoad was looking at her through her bedroom window. Daisy climbed out of the hole, kicking off her Uncle who was trying to pull her back in. The tweester was perilously close now, but Daisy sprinted through the crops to the house. The wooden boards creaked and groaned, and for an agonizing moment it seemed as if the whole house was going to fly up into the air!

Daisy launched herself onto the porch and scrambled through the door that was banging in the wind. Toadtoad barked from the bedroom and Daisy ran in and scooped him up. There was a terrifying groan from the floorboards and the whole house gave a lurch. Daisy jumped onto her bed and hugged her domesticated animal to her. She screamed as the house gave a gigantic lurch and lifted off the ground for a second.

Daisy could see her Aunt and Uncle peering at the house from under the trapdoor.

Then the house lifted up again and stayed in the air for a whole minute! Daisy was afraid to leave the bed, but she was afraid to stay in the house. Suddenly, the house's foundation completely _screamed_ and gave way as the Tweester swooped in. The walls shook and the floor lifted off the ground for the longest time yet. In fact, it didn't touch the ground again! The house was now one, two, three feet off the floor!

Daisy let out a scream that sounded over the winds of the Tweester. Toadtoad howled and ran in circles. They were going to die, no doubt. Daisy had never heard of anyone that had survived being picked up by a Tweester. Toad toad buried himself in Daisy's bedsheets and Daisy did the same. Somehow, over the howling wind and deathly situation, she fell asleep.


	2. Mass Singing

Toadtoad was barking. Daisy arose sleepily from her bed. "Toadtoad!" she spoke her first words since the Tweester. "What happened? How are we- are we on the ground?" Toadtoad barked happily and jumped up on the windowsill. Daisy stumbled over to look out. She gasped. "Where are we? I see….I see colors! Colors, Toadtoad!" Toad toad leapt out the window and Daisy pulled herself through as well, but thinking back on it, she decided that she could have just used the door.

The grass was green and there were brightly colored flowers everywhere. Small streams trickled by with bridges leading over them. Small animals scurried by and Daisy put Toadtoad in his basket. "Toadtoad, We're not in Sarasaland anymore!" she said on impulse. Suddenly, she saw a large pink bubble floating gracefully towards the ground. Toadtoad jumped up and popped the bubble. A woman in pink fell out and landed on the grass.

She stood up, brushed herself off and fixed a large smile on her face. "Welcome, I am the Witch Peach. Thank you for coming, and what great timing, too." She said, pointing at the side of the house. Daisy turned and gave a frightened cry. "What _is_ that?" She saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the house. They were wearing shiny red Goomba's boots.

The Witch Peach grimaced." That _was_ the Wicked Witch of the East. You just landed your house on her." Daisy choked. "She's dead?" The Witch Peach nodded. Daisy's eyes widened. "That's not my house….." Peach laughed. "Do not worry child, she was wicked! But I'm not .Want some candy?" Daisy remembered what she knew from elementary school. "Sure." She said happily. Suddenly ToadToad barked. Peach turned around and smiled. "Ah, the Toads! These are the people of the Mushroom Land!" A Toad with Blonde Hair and sunglasses walked over to the legs protruding from under Daisy's house.

"She's dead?" He asked. Peach nodded. "This Human Female killed her!" Daisy facepalmed. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" she shouted. The blonde toad laughed. " I Like you, toots. You remind me of Beverly from my hit movie The Toad Warrior 2." All the other Toads interrupted "SHUT UP ZIP TOAD!" Daisy watched the toads fight it out on the grass for a bit before snapping back to reality. "How do I get out of here?" She asked the Witch Peach. "Follow the Question Block Road." She grinned.

The heads of all the Toads snapped up simultaneously. "Follow the Question Block road!" they said repeatedly. Suddenly they broke into song, parading around Daisy and dancing. Daisy screamed. "It's like High School Musical all over again!" she yelled pulling at her hair. She took off down the Question Block road, with a hysterical Dog behind her. After she disappeared into the Horizon, the Witch Peach frowned. "What a wacko." She said, stepping into another bubble and flying off.


	3. The Creepy Italian Scarecrow

Daisy eventually ran out of steam and collapsed on the ground. She lay there for a bit as ToadToad licked her face with a tongue that didn't look like it should belong to a dog. A scarecrow with a red cap and a mustache sat on a post in a nearby field. "Dude. Dude. Dude. Wake up. Dude!" he said to the redhead on the floor. She sat up and stared at the figure. "Sup. Hey, do you mind helping me down?" the scarecrow asked. Daisy looked at the post attached to him. "No. As long as you don't eat my face." She said. The scarecrow chuckled. "Of course I won't, little girl." He said, his eye twitching. "Good enough for me!" said the always-cautious farm girl. She unhooked the scarecrow and helped him to the ground.

He brushed himself off. "So where are you headed?" he asked. Daisy blinked. "Oh…That would be helpful to know…." She said. The scarecrow laughed. "What do you mean?" He said. "The Witch in the pink bubble told me to follow this road. Then all her minions started to sing and I ran away. She never told me where to go afterwards. Hey, have you always been Italian?" Daisy asked, confused. The scarecrow nodded. "Yes, yes I have. Well, if you keep following this road, eventually you will wind up at the Comet Observatory. The Great Wizard Rosalina lives there. She might be able to send you home." Daisy smiled. "Great! I guess getting home would be nice. Thanks!" she said as she and Toadtoad began walking away.

"Wait!" the scarecrow called. Daisy turned around and saw him running towards them. He collapsed on the ground, got up, and started running again. "Hey, listen kid. I don't have a brain!" Daisy was a bit taken aback. "What?" The scarecrow facepalmed. "I mean, I wish I had a brain! " Daisy laughed. "So do I. Well, I guess I'll be going…." She said, walking away quickly. "Wait!" Daisy turned around again. The scarecrow was following her again. "Where this is supposed to be going is, I say that I didn't have a brain, then you ask if I want to come, and I accept and break into song-"Daisy screamed ."NO! NO MORE SONGS!" she took off down the road as fast as she could.

Soon Daisy heard someone yell "WAIT!" again. Daisy spun around, ready to punch out the scarecrow, when she saw a Parakoopa Mail Carrier land in-front of her. "Parakarry at your service." He said, handing her a package. Daisy and Toadtoad ripped the paper off the box and looked inside. Inside was the Red Goomba's boots, and a sticker that said "I was kissed by the Witch Peach." Daisy held up the sticker with a WTH expression on her face. "The Witch Peach said wearing that will keep you safe from harm." Said Parakarry, tipping his hat as he flew away. Daisy did not want to wear that sticker, but she didn't want to get hurt either. So she put the sticker on the inside of one of the Goomba's boots, slipped her feet into them, and continued on her way.

The scarecrow, if you were wondering, had hoisted himself back onto his post. He was rather disappointed that he hadn't gotten to eat the girl's face.


	4. the Tin Man and the Dogthing

The cornfields on either side of Daisy slowly turned into forest. Toadtoad trotted along closer to his owner as the darkness fell faster. Daisy let out a huge yawn, and was surprised to hear a yawn back. She thought it was an echo, so she tentatively called out, "Hello?" There was an answer, but it wasn't an echo. A man sat on a log a few yards away. His eyes drooped, and his green hat was sliding off his bowed head. Toadtoad ran over to the man and barked. The man leapt up into the air as he screamed.

Daisy burst out laughing as the man glared down at her from the tree branch he had landed on. "What was that all about?" he asked. This man, too, was Italian. Daisy waved at him. "Is this the way to the Comet Observatory?" she asked. "Yep!" The man hopped down from the tree with a metallic sound. The sound rang in Daisy's ears for a few seconds. "Are you…..made of tin?" she asked the man. He grinned. "Yep, just call me Brobot! No, I'm kidding. My name's Liugi." The man said, holding out a tin hand. Daisy shook it.

"My name is Daisy. This is Toadtoad." Daisy said, patting her dog-like creature on his head. Luigi bent down and stroked Toadtoad's back. "What a cute Foongus! I've always wanted a Pokemon!" Daisy laughed. "Actually, this is a dog." Luigi blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked, standing up. Daisy turned her head to the side to get a better look at her pet. Toadtoad sneezed and rainbows came out his eyes. "Yep that's a dog!" Daisy said confidently.

"Anyway, is this the way to the Comet Observatory?" Daisy asked again. Luigi nodded. "Yes, but why do you need to go there?" Daisy explained what had happened to the tin plumber. "Well, right now you are in Wario's Woods. It leads to the Observatory." Luigi said. "Thanks!" Daisy said to Luigi. She and Toad toad,(the dog), started walking away. Luigi sighed loudly. Luigi sighed dramatically again. Then Luigi pulled in a big breath and sighed loud enough for a few crows to fly away. Daisy finally turned around.

"May I help you?" she asked, rolling her big green eyes. Luigi grinned. "Did you know, I don't have a heart! It's because I-" Daisy interrupted. "YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!?" Luigi laughed. 'No. I'm-" but before he could explain that tin men don't have internal organs, Daisy had run away screaming for the third time that day. Luigi grinned. "She was pretty." He said dreamily.

_Ok, guys. It's me, YoshiRandomlyExplodes. I'm really happy that so many people have read my story,(the first chapter anyway.) What I need is reviews. I know you have heard it all before, but seriously, do you know how long it took me to figure out how to read them? Haha. And I have 2 followers, which isn't much compared to stories like Mage of Thunder, (which I LOVE, by the way), but it's great in my book. I'm so glad people seem to like my first story! Thanks Katie and L van Am for following. Oh yeah, and HEY MR KELLOGG! I TOLD YOU I WAS A NERD!_

_ Don't mind that, people. Just REVIEW! Think of the CHILDREN!*sob_


	5. Yoshi, a meadow, and a surprise

Daisy trudged through the woods slowly. She was so tired, the leaves on the side of the road looked like a bed. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Daisy yawned so widely that the sides of her face hurt. She walked over to a pile of leaves and collapsed. Toadtoad shuffled around beside her and sat down loudly. Daisy was just dozing off when there was a growl from behind a tree. She wacked toadtoad like he was a snooze button. The growl continued, gradually getting louder. "Toadtoad, shut UP!" Daisy said, exasperated. The animal just snored. It was definitely not him. Daisy felt a cold prickle up and down her spine.

"H-hello?" the girl called. There was a giant growl, and a Yoshi leapt out of the shadows. Daisy screamed, waking up Toadtoad, who started to pulse. His fur turned different colors, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his tail spun wildly. The Yoshi and Daisy exchanged looks. "That's my dog." said Daisy. Toadtoad jumped on the Yoshi, clawing and scratching. Daisy pulled him off. "I'm so sorry, sir! Would you like me to buy you a new hat?" Daisy offered the Yoshi.

"No, Yoshi fine. Yoshi wanted to scare you. If Yoshi scares someone, Yoshi gets the Courage Patch. Yoshi a Girl Scout." The green dino said happily. "You're a girl?" Daisy asked skeptically. Yoshi shook his head. "No." The Yoshi had woken up Daisy and Toadtoad entirely, so they were no longer tired. They decided the best thing to do was to continue walking. The Yoshi followed them the whole way, talking their ears off. Soon, the woods disappeared and turned into meadow. There were many beautiful flowers.

"-and then Yoshi said 'Oh no you didn't.' and then she said 'oh yes I did.' And then Yoshi said 'oh no, guh. You wanna go?' and then she said 'you wanna go? les go.' And Yoshi turned to Yoshi's girl and said' hold Yoshi's earrings. We bought to go!' and then –" Yoshi trailed off when he saw Daisy collapse on the floor. He realized where they were. They were in the Amayzee dayzee Meadow! The Dayzee's lullabies made people fall asleep. Yoshi pulled the unconscious Daisy into his saddle and continued to trot along, talking to himself. Suddenly he felt very sleepy He fell on the floor, leaving Toadtoad to be the only one awake.

The creature sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated, making whining groaning sounds and vibrating. A passing Dayzee found it curious that there were two sleeping people and a constipated dog in the Meadow, but decided not to say anything. Finally, toadtoad sprouted wings and picked up Yoshi and Daisy in his mouth. He flapped high above the dangerous fumes from the meadow, but low enough to see the question Block road. After the meadow was behind them, toadtoad could see a blue glow off in the distance. It must be the comet observatory! Toadtoad landed on the outskirts of the Observatory, setting down his load. He pulled his wings back in and settled down next to his owner. He fell asleep dreaming dreams about his home planet


	6. Yoshi Randomly Explodes

Yoshi was screaming his head off. Daisy woke with a start. The dino was running in circles madly. A bug plodded by casually. "Stranger Danger!" Yoshi yelled, shooting out his tongue and eating the bug. Toadtoad went over to Yoshi and tapped him with his paw. Yoshi slowly turned around with a strange expression on his face. "STRANGER DANGER!" he yelled, eating Toadtoad. Daisy screamed and ran to Yoshi, ready to throw down. Yoshi turned to her and started to spout jibberish. "Fleebheepahowzahowzen!" he screamed. Daisy understood perfectly.

"Unkacoleamove"

"Nerrrr-doncka?"

"Halibat!"

"Mer?"

"Durnahourgenfloopy."

Yoshi's eyes welled up with tears. He began to cry, spitting out a bedraggled Toadtoad in the process. Daisy looked around for something to shut Yoshi up with. Toadtoad pointed a paw towards a berry, raising his eyebrows. _Do dogs have eyebrows?_ Daisy thought to herself as she picked the berry. She called his name and held the berry out to him. Yoshi went completely bonkers for it.

"Yoshi want.' He said quietly. 'YOSHI WANT!" he shouted again, throwing himself at the surprised Daisy. Yoshi used his tongue to snatch the berry from Daisy, then chewed it slowly. His eyes rolled around Slot Machine style, landing on three berries. Yoshi shot into the air in a puff of yellow smoke. He bounced up and down, up and down , up and down. Toadtoad and Daisy exchanged glances. Toadtoad made a cuckoo sign with his paw. Yoshi landed on him and exploded into sparkles. Randomly.

Daisy and Toadtoad shrugged and continued walking towards the Comet Observatory. The gates to the city were guarded by a blue Luma. "What business have you in the City of Stars?" he asked gruffly. Daisy stepped forward. "We are here to see The Great Wizard Rosalina." She said, trying to sound important. The luma narrowed his eyes to scrutinize her. She scrutinized back. "Your scrutinizing is admirable. You may pass." The Guardian said, opening the door. Daisy walked through the gates, her dog on her heels. The luma led them onto a platform across a bridge, where a beautiful woman stood. She had a bright blue dress, platinum blonde hair that fell over one eye, and a wand and crown. Toadtoad whistled.

"I am the Great Wizard Rosalina. What do you seek?" the woman said. Daisy suddenly felt very meek. "Please, ma'am. I am looking for a way home to Sarasaland. Could you help me?" she asked, not making eye contact. Rosalina smiled. "Of course I can, little one. I can fly you home with this starship." She said. Daisy smiled at Toadtoad. Rosalina closed her eyes and flew up to the tallest tower. There was a great creaking and groaning, then the sounds died. Rosalina landed again apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Mario hasn't finished collecting the Grand Stars yet." She said, shooting a glare at a tubby man who came out of the kitchen with a pizza halfway to his mouth. The man saw everyone looking at him and slowly walked backwards into the kitchen. Rosalina turned back to Daisy. "You can help me though. Travel to Bowser's Castle, defeat him, and bring back the Grand Star there, and we should be able to get you home." She said. Daisy gulped. "Sounds like a plan." She said, terror in her voice. Rosalina laughed, her voice echoing from all directions. "Great. You set off after lunch."


	7. grand Star

Daisy and Toadtoad stared at a luma who was baking something in a brick oven. He squealed and pulled a cake out. The cake had sparkly bits on it. "This is a Star Bit Cake!" he said, sounding unrealistically happy. Daisy grabbed a slice and ate it, inhaling it into her mouth.. It tasted like honey. After their lunch of cake, Daisy and Toadtoad met Rosie before a large map. Rosalina pointed to an intimidating galaxy. "This is where Bowser is hiding presently. I'm trusting you will bring back our much needed Grand Star, UNLIKE A CERTAIN PERSON I KNOW!" she shouted to Mario, who was repeatedly jumping off the edge, just to get pulled back up by a beam of Rosalina's magic. 'Remind me to turn off the catcher Beam, Polari." She said to a dark luma behind her.

Rosalina waved her wand and a Launch star twinkled into action behind Daisy. "Good Luck, Strange Redheaded Chick!" Rosalina called, waving as Daisy was blasted screaming into a galaxy far, far away. *that one's for you, Star Wars people!* Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Wizard. "I could have just made a Launch Star to blast her home! Oh Well…."

Meanwhile, Daisy and her Dog-like thing landed hard on a stone bridge. Daisy gasped when she saw all of Bowser's dangerous minions. Toadtoad noticed too, and began to bark. With each bark, an enemy would explode into star bits. Soon, every foe in the Galaxy was gone, except Bowser, who was watching My Little Pony, therefore, no harm could come to him. "No Pinky Pie! Don't eat the rainbow!" he shrieked. Daisy and her domesticated creature ran towards the noise. Bowser saw them run up the stairs and paused the show.

"Ha ha ha!' he laughed. "Mario! You've finally arrived! You look different did you take off your glasses/" Daisy looked at Toadtoad, who shrugged. 'Anyway, prepare to meet…YOUR DOOM!" Dramatic music started as a battle erupted. Bowser rolled into a ball and chased Daisy. He jumped into the air and landed on a glass pane . Lava burned him, and Toadtoad bit him when he was distracted. Daisy made the mistake of tripping over her Goomba's Boots and getting hit by bowser. An alarm pulsed into her ears, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Toadtoad was nowhere to be seen, either.

Toadtoad barked into his cell phone angrily. Why don't people understand a life or death stuation? "No, Tina, I don't understand what happened, but I'm kind of in the middle of something! No, listen to me-"he shouted. Bowser reared back and was about to finish off Daisy. "You put up a good fight, Mario. Infact, I was expecting to lose, so I had to catch up on My Little Pony. Prepare to DIE!" Daisy closed her eyes and grimaced. Suddenly, she heard a soft scream , getting louder and louder, as if it were falling. She wiggled her pinky in her ear, confused. Suddenly, Yoshi landed on Bowser, crushing him. Bowser groaned and poofed away. A Grand Star appeared before Daisy. Toadtoad finally got off the phone just in time to see Yoshi stand up. "Well, as Yoshi was saying, Yoshi was at the mall with Yoshi's girls. When Yoshi smelled a smell. A smelly smell. A smell smelly smell. _Anchovies_. Yoshi began to scream as_" Toadtoad cut him off with a paw clamped over the green mouth. Daisy stared at the Grand Star in a daze. She reached for it, and when she touched it, she and her friends floated into the air and warped back to the Comet Observatory.

"Got any 4's?" asked Rosalina. Polari nodded. "Go fish, My dear." Daisy and her friends appeared in the middle of the card table. "We got it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy stood in the center of the card table, scattering Finding Nemo go-fish cards everywhere. Rosalina crossed her arms and Polari fainted out of his chair, which was a little odd, considering the fact that he floats. Rosalina suddenly remembered the strange redheaded girl and her dog(?). "Daisy! Welcome back! Well done on collecting the Grand Star for me." She said, forcing a smile. "We can go home now right?" Daisy asked. Rosalina stood up and began collecting the stray playing cards with her magic. "Of course dear! All you have to do is click the heels of your boots and say 'There's no place like Disney Land.' That will take you right home." Daisy blinked. "Really? That's all? Why did you make me get the Grand Star for you if I didn't have to use it?" Rosalina twiddled her thumbs anxiously. "Uhhhh… Because I wanted to teach you about friendship?" she guessed. Daisy frowned. "What friendship? There's Toadtoad, that random Yoshi, and me." Rosalina chuckled. "What? What about the Scarecrow and the Tin Man?" Daisy appeared to be having a flashback, as she was staring off into space with her head at an angle. Rosalina thought she heard people singing "We're all in this together" but she must have imagined it.

Finally Daisy shuddered and came back from her daydream. "Wildcats…" she whispered, sounding horrified. "Ok….let's get you home now." Rosalina said, backing away, as if she expected Daisy to rampage. Daisy put her Toadtoad into his basket, waved at the Yoshi, and closed her eyes. "There's no place like Disney Land, there's no place like Disney Land, there's no place like Disney Land…." She chanted, clicking her boots. Rosalina flicked her wand and a launch star appeared, blasting Daisy off into space. When Daisy was out of sight, Rosalina sat on the ground, and put a hand to her forehead. "I really need some tea…" she said. The Yoshi nodded his head. "Guh, you be trippin" it said, snapping his fingers.

'Daisy….Daisy….Daisy, wake up…." "Huh?" Daisy's eyes fluttered open and she saw Auntie Em and Uncle Henry at her bedside. Uncle Henry had been trying to revive her by pressing a wet cannoli to her head. "Are you alright dear?" Auntie Em asked. "Y-…yes, I think so." Daisy said. She looked around her room. "Where's toadtoad?" she asked. Em and Henry glanced at each other. "You just missed him. He said something about 'his work here being done' and flew away." Auntie Em explained. Daisy nodded. "Oh, okay. Dear me…I had the strangest dream….you were there…and you were there….and a bunch of other random people were there!" Daisy said. Auntie Em and Uncle Henry looked at their niece expectantly. 'But I can't remember what it was about." Daisy said, getting up and leaving the room. "Boy what a terrible ending!" said Uncle Henry. "What a terrible story!" said Auntie Em, breaking the fourth wall. Suddenly they disappeared. _ To see where they went, please read my fanfiction entitled DOOM! Thank you for wasting your time reading this story that murdered the name of the Wizard of Oz. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ YoshiRandomlyExplodes_


End file.
